


Renaissance

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, black magic, major/minor character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is not who he says he is. Nothing is as it should be. Everything is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renaissance

‘It’s time.’

The words reverberated through the darkly lit chamber. The voice that spoke them was filled with unholy glee, revelling in whatever was going to happen next.  
The voice laughed darkly, the sound bouncing off the walls and creating an echo. The consciousness the voice was talking too shivered in a mixture of horror and desire.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ah, Harry, my boy,” said Albus Dumbledore. “Where have you been, you weren’t at your relatives' lovely home when we came to collect you, July 31st.” He asked. voice oozing with disapointment and disapproval.

Harry gave a mirthless chuckle, and replied “Oh, here and there. I had...things to look after. Things to sort out.” He said, giving nothing away.

Anger flashed through Dumbledore’s eyes, furious that Harry wasn’t complying with him and being the apologetic young boy he used to be, bowing to his every command.

“Well, come in, my boy, come in!” said Dumbledore cheerfully, as if nothing was wrong with the occasion that the Order had been summoned.

“It’s time.” Said Harry, feeling the anger and Dark Magic flowing from the prison cells. It was a statement, not a question.

“Yes, my boy, it’s time for the Dark to fall and Tom to be destroyed.” Dumbledore replied, the glee in his voice only just hidden.

As Dumbledore led them further into the house, the angry Dark Magic reverberating from the dungeons gained a curious feel, one that only a Dark Soul could feel. And Harry most definitely could feel it. He gave a cold chuckle that chilled the bones of everyone who heard it. Harry could feel his magic fighting to be released, to join and dance with the Dark Magic it was so familiar with, but Harry regained control of it before it could be released, as then he would have a battle on his hands, what with how Dark his magic was.

They bypassed the Order members, and moved down the stairs leading to the dungeons. The Dark Lord’s Inner Circle members were the first people they saw and the enraged hisses and angry words of the Death Eaters sung throughout the chamber. They cast hateful eyes on Dumbledore and Potter as they passed, but Harry surprised them, they didn’t think that he’d have the balls to come down here.

They reached the last holding cell, where the Dark Lord was being held. Harry looked at him intensely, and gave a small, almost invisible smile when he spotted the slight distortion of the air around the Dark Lord that signified Parseltongue glamour, one only another Parselmouth could see. So, ‘Voldemort’ is just a glamour, then.

Harry let a very small piece of his magic out, enough for the house to recognise him as the Black Lord, and silently ordered the house to lock down. Instantly, doors slammed shut, windows locked and sealed themselves shut and Order members were locked in rooms, unable to escape. Lastly, the door leading down the dungeons slammed shut and locked itself tightly.

Dumbledore looked very alarmed. Just as he should be…

“What in Merlin's beard is going on? Why is the house locked down?” Dumbledore exclaimed.

As Dumbledore looked around, he was completely blissfully unaware of the cold deadly look he was being given by Harry. But the Death Eaters and Voldemort were very aware.

Harry let more of his magic out and let it condense to such a degree that were a Light Wizard get a taste of the forbidding Black Magic, it would force them into unconsciousness. He lashed out at Dumbledore and he was instantly forced in to unconsciousness. Harry directed the magic up through the house and into the rooms that were inhabited by the loyal Order members and they too, fell unconscious.

By this time, the Death Eaters were staring at Potter in shock. They knew he was the Black Lord, Bella had told them so. The house had locked down and knocked the Order members out cold on HIS orders.

Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this prologue chapter!


End file.
